


Xác Suất Của Vinh Quang

by thegirl_gcat



Series: Điểm Kỳ Dị [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pacifist Good Ending, Post-Canon, Shameless Trope Fill, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: "Hank," Connor nói. Không xưng Trung úy, chỉ Hank thôi. Hank nhìn anh với ánh mắt bối rối. "Đây là phương án có xác suất thành công cao nhất, nên làm ơn hãy phối hợp với tôi."(Hay chuyện Hank và Connor đi làm nhiệm vụ bí mật ở câu lạc bộ Eden)





	Xác Suất Của Vinh Quang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/gifts).
  * A translation of [Success Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852576) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> Ghé [Wordpress](https://blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com) của mình chơi

"Nghe đây," Fowler tuyên bố, "Tôi không biết ý kiến của Sở thế nào về quyền lao động cho người máy sau màn phong trào nho nhỏ ấy, nhưng tôi thà chết chứ không đời nào giải tán một đội ăn ý." Ông ném tập hồ sơ lên bàn. "Nếu có ai hỏi thì chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra nhé. Tóm lại, chúng ta có vài hoạt động mờ ám ở Câu Lạc Bộ Eden. Hãy cứ nói là, anh đã... thành công ở đó lần trước, nên giờ tôi phái cả hai đi lần nữa. Kín tiếng thôi. Đừng có làm loạn đấy."

"Hoạt động mờ ám như thế nào?" Connor hỏi.

"Viết hết trong đó rồi đây thây. Tự đọc rồi biến mẹ khỏi văn phòng tôi nhanh, tôi còn cả núi giấy tờ để giữ chân cậu lại đây đây này. Xét về mặt pháp lý, cậu đang không làm nhiệm vụ gì hết. Xét về mặt thực tế, tôi mong chờ kết quả về đây. Mau mau đi điều tra cái club rồi mang về cho tôi cái gì hữu ích với."

Hank gắt. "Ở trong hồ sơ hết rồi hả?"

"Đã nói rồi đấy thây."

"Tôi biết ông anh đã nói cái mẹ gì được chưa," Hank ngắt lời rồi bỏ ra ngoài, để lại Connor đứng chềnh ềnh trong phòng Fowler, nhìn chòng chọc xuống đất với cái biểu cảm bị chà đạp.

"Có bất kỳ thông tin thích hợp nào không được đưa vào hồ sơ không? ” Anh kháng cự sự thôi thúc để thích thú với thứ gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Với tư cách một Deviant, anh có rất nhiều những thôi thúc như vậy.

"Các thụ thể âm thanh của cậu có chập mạch như ma trận tính cách của cậu không thế?" Fowler xùy anh. "Đi làm việc đi."

Connor lặng lẽ lách ra khỏi cửa.

 

* * *

 

Những tệp hồ sơ được trải đầy ra khi Connor quay trở lại bàn làm việc chung của cả hai. Đáng ngạc nhiên là, trông Hank thật thoải mái, lật qua chúng với một sự dịu dàng bất thường. Connor nhướn một bên mày. "Đã bao năm rồi tôi mới có một vụ án gì bình thường để làm trong cái sở này," Hank nói. "Không Deviant, không sát nhân dị hợm, chỉ là một nhóm khốn nạn đi quấy rối những người hành nghề mại dâm." Gã nhún vai. "Bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa."

"Họ là khách hàng của cơ sở đó à?"

"Khách mới. Chúng nó cứ xông xộc vào phòng người khác. Tội gì phải thuê hết các phòng VIP khi chỉ còn một vài người máy như cậu còn làm?"

Connor chớp mắt. "Chúng thừa tiền thừa thời gian ư?"

"Không," Hank đáp. "Tôi đoán chắc cậu vẫn chưa ở sở đủ lâu rồi. Buôn lậu Hồng Thạch¹ đấy. Đúng kiểu sách vở luôn." Gã cười. "Lũ gàn dở đúng là ngu hết thuốc chữa, đủ để bỏ qua chính sách 'không phá hủy nhân viên' mới. Thông thường thì sẽ không ai nói năng gì, nhưng ngay sau khi chúng bắt đầu phạm luật... "

"Chúng có thể phải đối mặt với tội giết người," Connor ngoại suy.

"Không hẳn là chúng sẽ phải chịu," Hank lẩm bẩm. "Đó là một công việc đủ dễ dàng. Cậu không nên đặt bất cứ thứ gì vào miệng." Gã dừng lại, nhăn mặt. "Dù sao thì."

"Chuyện này bắt đầu được bao lâu rồi?"

"Mới vài ngày." Hank thở dài. "Không đủ lâu để thiết lập bất cứ cái gì đáng kể, nhưng nếu chúng ta có thể kiếm được đầu mối về tổ chức của chúng..."

"Ngài nghĩ rằng chúng không hoạt động độc lập?" Đúng là Connor chưa biết đủ về thành phố để đưa ra những bước đánh giá nhảy vọt, nhưng dường như nó giống như gậy ông đập lưng ông vậy. Không ai có vẻ háo hức muốn dựa dẫm nhau. Thế rồi, một lần nữa, với lời hứa thù lao xứng đáng...

"Quá mạo hiểm cho nỗ lực đơn lẻ. Không, chúng nó có đứa chống lưng cho đấy."

"Ngài muốn thâm nhập vào đường dây à?"

Hank lườm anh. "Cậu thì không?"

"Ý tôi không phải vậy." Connor khoanh tay, một cử chỉ anh học được ở đâu đó mà không thể nhớ ra. Giống như lằn ranh giữa Deviant và Cỗ Máy, cách hành xử của anh đã dần nhòa mờ và xa rời khỏi lập trình thực tế của CyberLife. "Tôi chỉ muốn chắc ăn thôi. Ta cần thiết bị theo dõi. Và cái gì đánh lạc hướng để cài chúng."

"Có ý tưởng gì chưa?"

"Cũng tùy cơ ứng biến," Connor bối rối thừa nhận. "Tôi không đề nghị biện pháp chân tay. Bằng không gây chú ý quá thì Fowler sẽ giải tán vị trí của chúng ta mất."

"Nói có lý." Đột nhiên, Hank đặt cái gì vào lòng bàn tay gã. Vật tròn, ấm lên nhờ nhiệt độ cơ thể gã, khắc chạm, rắn. Một đồng xu. Xu của anh. "Cùng vào việc rồi cho lũ khốn ăn hành nào."

 

* * *

 

Câu lạc bộ Eden chẳng thay đổi gì ngoài một biển hiệu bên ngoài làm sáng lên chính sách mới của công ty. Âm nhạc vẫn nhấn chìm những âm thanh khoái lạc từ các phòng VIP, âm trống bùng nổ và nhả ra lời hát khó có thể giải mã. Connor không đặc biệt cảm thấy anh đã phát triển một thứ gu âm nhạc nào, nhưng đủ để nhận ra anh thích thể loại metal của Hank hơn là thứ nhạc xập xình của câu lạc bộ.

Những gã đàn ông và phụ nữ xinh đẹp cạ mình vào cột, những tờ đô la giắt vào cạp đồ lót. Những nhân viên đầy lôi cuốn đặt trong các hộp thủy tinh, không thể chạm đến và cảm giác còn giày vò hơn. Hoặc Connor tưởng tượng vậy. Sau khi nhìn thấy nỗi sợ hãi trong đôi mắt của cặp đôi mà họ đã đánh chặn lần trước, anh không thể thực sự cảm kích những hình ảnh ấy.

"Sở Cảnh sát nên chi tiền cho vụ này," Connor nói, hướng tay về phía một android ở đằng xa. Từ ngoài nhìn vào, trông cô hoàn toàn bình thường, nhưng anh có thể thấy xung mạch của cô đang loạn xạ. Cứ chốc chốc mắt cô lại hoảng loạn đảo về một bên.

Hank càu nhàu. "Sau vụ này tôi sẽ bắt cậu tự đi mà mở tài khoản. Tôi sẽ không làm công ty tín dụng của tôi phát hoảng nữa."

Connor tiếp cận người phụ nữ từ từ, truyền thông tin của mình qua mạng lưới thần kinh chung của họ. Ngay lập tức, hơi thở mô phỏng của cô dịu đi. "Tôi nghĩ các anh đang điều tra mấy thằng khốn hôm nào cũng tới đây kể từ thứ Hai," cô nói. Cô giơ tay ra để Connor cầm lấy. "Đây, xem đi. Chúng dọa khách hàng tôi sợ chết khiếp, lại còn quấy rối đồng nghiệp của tôi nữa."

Họ liên kết, và Connor quan sát các thủ phạm, ba người đàn ông, cao từ 1m8 đến 1m9, hai tóc nâu, một tóc vàng, xông xáo cả câu lạc bộ, đập cửa và la hét. Một kẻ có hình xăm đặc biệt trên thái dương bên phải của mình, một logo CyberLife nhỏ thành giọt máu xanh. Có thành kiến với android ư? Nó sẽ giải thích vì sao chúng dám mặc kệ chính sách mới. Nó hẳn như một tuyên bố trong câu lạc bộ android nổi tiếng này. Cậu mô tả những người đàn ông và hình xăm, cho Hank.

"Dễ ghét dã man," Hank nói. "Cảm ơn vì thông tin nhé," gã nói với cô gái, rồi quay lại với Connor. "Hãy đi kiểm tra căn phòng. Có thể chúng đã giấu gì trong đó rồi."

"Ê này," cô android nói. "Hai người chưa từng đến đây bao giờ à?"

"Chưa," Hank nghiến răng, đồng thanh với câu trả lời mau mắn của Connor, "Rồi."

"Không có gì đáng xấu hổ cả Trung úy à," Connor thì thào. Hank đi nhanh về cái cửa gần nhất.

 

* * *

 

Căn phòng thì khép kín và có mùi thật khó chịu của tình dục. Các bức tường dường như không bị hư hại, và sàn nhà là bê tông rắn dưới một tấm thảm hình trái tim sặc sỡ. Không có nơi giấu đồ rõ ràng, nhưng chúng có thể thực hiện giao dịch thẳng từ túi. "Có gì không?" Hank hỏi.

"Không có gì hiển nhiên."

"Cái giường thì sao?"

Connor quỳ gối xuống, đặt một bàn tay lên những tờ giấy. Đúng như dự đoán, có dư lượng. Anh mở miệng, bắt đầu đưa ngón tay lên môi. "Trời đánh thánh vật," Hank cắt ngang, gần như làm anh giật mình. Đó là một cảm giác mới.

"Gì cơ?" Connor lúng túng ngước lên.

"Đừng liếm lung tung nữa. Tôi đâu cần hồ sơ DNA của mỗi thằng hãm tài có kết thúc hạnh phúc ở đây đâu, ngay trong cái thứ không khí tôi đang hít thở nữa mới ác chứ."

Connor nhún vai. Anh không thể nhiễm bệnh như con người được, nhưng sự khó chịu của Hank là hoàn toàn có cơ sở. "Dựa trên phân tích bề mặt, tôi thấy có Thirium, tinh trùng-"

"Tôi cũng không cần bình luận trực tiếp gì hết," Hank bắt đầu làm điệu bộ, nhưng Connor đã giơ một tay lên.

"Còn có cả Hồng Thạch ở đây nữa."

"Được rồi," Hank nói. "Khởi đầu tốt. Ít nhất nghĩa là chúng nó cũng không ngại đập đá trong đây. Môi trường thiết yếu để xây dựng sự nghiệp đấy."

Connor định gật đầu, nhưng ngay sau đó bị cắt ngang bởi một tiếng đập lớn. "Mở cửa ra! Mở mẹ cái cửa ra không bọn tao xông vào giờ!"

Hank tái mặt. "Có phải đó-?"

"Hồ sơ giọng nói khớp."

Bỏ mẹ. Bộ vi xử lý của Connor sắp quá tải. Anh có thể chiến đấu, nhưng nó không phải là một quyết định mang tính chiến lược. Nếu cả hai làm lộ vỏ bọc của họ, cuộc điều tra sẽ bị tổn hại, và lũ cò sẽ thay đổi địa điểm. Sẽ mất rất nhiều thời gian trước khi họ có thể tìm ra manh mối lần nữa. Trốn cũng là một lựa chọn, nhưng gầm giường có lẽ không thể vừa với cả hai. Ánh sáng không đủ mờ để che giấu thân hình họ. Nghĩ đi nào. Họ có lý do gì để ở đây cơ chứ?

Ôi. Ôi, bỏ mẹ thật.

"Hank," Connor nói. Không xưng Trung úy, chỉ Hank thôi. Hank nhìn anh với ánh mắt bối rối. "Đây là phương án có xác suất thành công cao nhất, nên làm ơn hãy phối hợp với tôi."

Đương nhiên, câu từ thì chưa kịp thấm, nhưng Connor không có thời gian để giải thích. Thay vào đó, anh bắt đầu cởi đồ, nhanh chóng và hiệu quả. Họ mặc quần áo đơn giản, không phù hiệu, không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy họ ở đây vì bất cứ thứ gì ngoài một đêm vui vẻ với nhau. Lần đầu tiên, Connor thấy mình cảm ơn Fowler. Nhưng không lâu, bởi vì tình huống đang diễn ra.

Hank trông kinh hoàng, và Connor có một phần mười giây để cảm thấy chút xúc phạm trước khi anh trèo vào lòng Hank. Theo bản năng, tay Hank đặt lên hông anh, giữ yên anh. Thứ gì đó tối tăm và nóng bỏng xót lên trong bụng Connor. Anh không nghĩ về nó. Anh không thể nghĩ về nó. Thận trọng, anh hạ thấp miệng mình lên cổ Hank và mút. Anh không có khung tham chiếu nào. Điều này vượt xa cả các chương trình con của Deviant.

Hơi thở của Hank giật cục. Nhịp tim nhảy vọt lên. "Cái-?" Connor đặt hai ngón tay lên môi Hank và tiếp tục liếm mút trên cổ gã, tay còn lại lần xuống khuy áo.

"Bọn tao vào đây! Hết giờ rồi. Phòng của bọn tao rồi." Connor hơi ngước lên. Ba chiếc khuy được cởi. "Lão già có thể đụ thằng twink² bé nhỏ của lão ở chỗ khác." Bốn chiếc khuy.

"Cái đéo gì thế?" Hank nói. Giọng gã thật trầm, hoan hoải, thấp hơn mọi âm vực Connor từng nghe trước đây. "Tao trả hơi bị nhiều tiền cho cuốc này đấy."

"Còn bọn tao trả nhiều hơn. Biến ra ngay."

"Gì cũng được. Bọn chó," Hank gằn lên. Gã đứng dậy, dẫn Connor ra khỏi phòng, tay đặt lên hõm lưng anh. Tại sao xung của Connor không ổn định lại nhỉ? Tình hình đang được kiểm soát mà.

Hank kéo họ ra khỏi phòng, đạp cửa đầy cục súc. Không ai ngoại trừ một android có thể cảm nhận được bộ theo dõi mà anh đặt trong túi áo khoác của tên cầm đầu. Connor mất một lúc để nhìn họ, mắt mở to, kéo sự chú ý của họ ra khỏi Hank.

"Tao sẽ kéo bộ điều chỉnh vẫn còn đập nguyên khối của mày ra khỏi ngực nếu mày không cút mẹ đi ngay bây giờ. Đừng để tao đếm đến ba."

"Được rồi," Connor trả lời, giọng thật mềm và thấp. Cậu có thể đánh gục chúng ở đây và bây giờ. Một cú đấm thần tốc vào bên đầu.

"Đi nào," Hank gọi, đã đi trước anh. Connor chạy ra trước sập cửa sau lưng. Họ đã thắng. "Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành."

Một cách yếu ớt, Connor nhận thấy nhịp tim của Hank vẫn đang hối hả, loạn xạ. Lạ lùng ghê, anh nghĩ. Chắc là do adrenaline từ vụ án mới.


End file.
